The long-term objective of this proposal is to understand how the brain compares and combines information gathered by the different sensory systems. Historically, sensory pathways in the brain have been regarded as separate entities, each performing its specific role in parallel, with communication between these different pathways reserved for higher-level association areas. However, modulation of auditory responses by eye position has been observed as early as the inferior colliculus in the auditory pathway. Eye position also modulates the response to acoustic stimuli in the auditory cortex, suggesting that the different pathways influence each other even at the early stages of processing. The modulation of auditory areas by eye position is likely involved in coordinate transformations necessary for producing a common frame of reference. The experiments in this proposal will elucidate the computational and behavioral features of the eye position signal present in the auditory cortex of awake, behaving primates using electrophysiological recordings. Specifically, the experiments will address how eye movement-based sound localization alters the influence of eye position on auditory responses, the shape of the eye position signal, and how eye position and auditory signals interact to govern the responses of neurons in the auditory cortex. Understanding the interaction between eye position and auditory responses will advance our comprehension of the neural mechanisms underlying multisensory integration, contributing to the development of therapeutic strategies for individuals with sensorimotor impairments.